Some types of window coverings use a continuous loop operator for opening and closing the window covering or for causing other adjustments of the window covering. Horizontal blinds, Roman shades and other window coverings can be operated with a continuous loop cord or a continuous loop beaded chain that is rotated through operating mechanism in the head rail to cause the desired adjustment of the window treatment. Such continuous loop operators are well known in the industry, having had application and use for many years.
It is known to use a chain or cord hold down device to control the continuous loop operator of a shade or blind. Uncontrolled continuous loop operators can be unsightly, difficult to use and can pose certain risks. The hold down device is secured to the floor, wall or window frame and captures the remote end of the continuous loop operator, thereby holding the operator substantially flat against the window frame or wall, and keeping the continuous loop operator relatively taut. In the past, the hold down devices have been open, allowing the cord to run freely their through even if the hold down device is not properly mounted or secured to the floor, wall or window frame. More recently, it is known to use hold down devices that securely grasp the cord or chain when not installed, thereby significantly minimizing the distance through which the looped operator can be moved without properly securing the hold down device. The cord or chain will operate only until the hold down device secured thereto advances to and lodges against the head rail.
Many different designs are known whereby the hold down device is loosened from the cord or bead chain automatically as the hold down device is installed in a proper manner. Springs and crimping mechanisms are known for use in such devices; however, the overall mechanisms therefor can be relatively complex. With numerous parts requiring assembly and significant manufacturing time required, known hold down devices have been expensive to manufacture and assemble. Some are difficult to install, and some are easily defeated whereby the hold down device can be loosened from the cord even when the hold down device is not properly installed. For some, installation can be quite difficult for one installer alone, and installing the hold down device as a retrofit in a pre-existing installation can be difficult.
To encourage proper use of the hold down device, it is desirable to have a hold down device that can capture a cord or beaded chain securely, and that is not easily defeated. However, the device should be relatively easy to install by an untrained individual. Further, a device easily installed as a retrofit of a continuous loop operator is desirable. Providing the hold down device as a simple construction not requiring assembly of the device itself, only installation on the cord or chain, reduces cost and provides further advantages.